


plenty of room in this ol' heart

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [80]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Other, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: nott spreads the good word of halfling polyamory. to caduceus, specifically.





	plenty of room in this ol' heart

**Author's Note:**

> anon: okok I love Nott x cadeuceus. what about cad telling Nott that he likes her but expecting to be turned down bc of yeza but she's like "oh haven't u heard the good word, halfings aren't mongomous usually" and now Nott has a boyfriend AND a husband

It’s just Nott and Caduceus at the inn. Well, Yeza too, technically, but he’s practically dead to the world, sprawled across the bed, trying very hard to catch up on the sleep he’s lost. 

Nott is trying to teach Caduceus one of her favorite card games, which is going poorly for a number of reasons, including the fact that it requires at least three players, when he clears his throat. 

Normally, this would be no special thing, but Nott catches something that almost sounds like- _nerves_. In all their travels together, Nott has yet to see Caduceus be truly nervous, let alone when he’s Talking to someone. Frankly, if she’s honest with herself, his steadiness is rather attractive…

She focuses back on the firbolg, and as she looks, he’s _definitely_ nervous. His ears are flicking about, not dissimilar to the way hers do, and he’s lain his cards down on the table. 

“Caduceus? Is everything alright? Do you… need to talk?” she asks, wondering what has his feathers all ruffled. 

He brushes a hand over the back of his neck, and- _blushes_?

“Well, Nott, I have a bit of a, truth, I’d like to tell you. I know you’re married, and I wouldn’t want to intrude on anything, but I’d feel dishonest if I kept this from you- I well, I quite like you, more than just as a companion, I mean,” he says, and she can’t help but chuckle. 

She feels bad as his ears fall, and she reaches out a clawed hand. “No, no, Caduceus, I’m not- I’m not laughing at you, it’s just- why on earth would me having a husband be an _issue_?”

He looks at her, a mix of bewilderment and pleasure. “I thought having more than one partner was… frowned upon?”

Nott smiles. “Well, that may be for humans, or tieflings, or what have you, but halflings, or goblins, for that matter, have no such restrictions. And if I’m honest, I like you ‘quite a bit more than as a companion’ too,” she says, and finds her eyes landing on Caduceus’ face. His lips, specifically. 

* * *

It’s the next morning, and the group has all meandered downstairs for breakfast. Nott is one of the last down, and as she passes Caduceus, he bends down and she pecks him on the cheek. Any conversation happening between the group stops. 

Jester looks over at them. “Uh, Nott? What the fuck?”

Beau eyes Yeza, who is looking at Nott and Caduceus with a gentle and knowing smile. 

Fjord clears his throat. “I, uh, have to agree with Jester. Nott?”

Nott ambles over to her husband, and wraps an arm around him. She’ll have to arrange it so they sit on either side of her in the mornings, this just won’t do. 

“Hm? What?”

She laughs at the faces of her friends, and then launches into an explanation of halfling cultural traditions she hadn’t ever thought she’d have to give. They take it well, at least, after the initial shock wears off. 

Later that night, she sighs in contentment as she snuggles into Caduceus’ soft embrace (that fur sure does come in handy) and wraps her arms around her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> love these guys so much


End file.
